I'll Always be There
by WintertheUnicorn
Summary: Some moments, fluffy, humorous, or angsty, between the Dynamic duo and the team. Rated T because I'm as paranoid as Batman. Takes place before the time-skip.


It was 10:30 A.M. On a Saturday morning and Robin hadn't waken up yet. He usually got up around five or six in the morning. The team was confused but just shrugged it off. He finally woke up around noon. He stumbled into the kitchen and met the surprised and concerned faces of his fellow teammates.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked. He went to the fridge to pull out some milk when Wally pinched him in the arm. "Ow! What's that for?"

"N-nothing' "he stammered."Just wanted to make sure you weren't a robot of zombie of anything." he muttered to himself hoping that Robin wouldn't hear. But unfortunately he did.

"Where would you get that idea?" he inquired while pouring the milk in his bowl of cereal.

"Nothing personal Robin. We just noticed that you woke up very late and that you seemed, off." Kaldur said.

"Are you feeling alright Robin?" Megan inquired, stepping closer to the young boy.

"Relax guys! I'm just a bit tired. That's all." he said walking back to his room to eat. He was stopped by Artemis. "Tired? How can you be tired. You definitely got more than eight hours than sleep!" that earned her many odd looks.

"Um, how'd you know that?" he asked.

"Wally told me." she said pointing at the speedster. "I came to return your laptop." he claimed.

"I don't know. I just feel really tired right now and could use some rest." He frowned and headed for his rarely used room. The only reason he stayed over was because Batman had gone on a solo mission going after Two-Face, the Joker and Harley Quinn. He claimed it was too dangerous for Robin to come and he didn't want to stay at the manor without him. He had already suffered two large cuts on his back and a gunshot on his left leg. It didn't go through bone so he could still walk without crutches. He was limping though.

Once in his room, Robin felt lightheaded and nearly passed out. He managed to put the bowl down and fall down on his bed, so that his team wouldn't suspect anything. He so wasn't feeling the aster...

Black Canary was on a mission so she returned a bit later than she normally would. "Ok team, time for training." she noticed that Robin wasn't there and immediately got worried. "Where's Robin?"

Aqualad, being the leader, stepped forward. "Robin insisted he was tired and went to his room. We didn't think any more of it. Is there a problem?"

Black Canary shook her head and looked at the Atlantian but her eyes drifted down the hall to Robin's room. "Possibly. I'm going to check on him. Uh, Superboy and Aqualad begin sparring." she head to the room.

She saw a shivering Robin passed out on the bed. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed to the boy. He was burning up and shivering horribly. She tenderly shook the teen to wake him up. "Robin? Dickie? Can you wake up for me?" he stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Black Canary? Is there a problem?" he murmured sleepily as he attempted to sit up.

She helped him but he shooed her away. "Um, yes. The team has begun training and I was just wondering where you were. Are you alright?" she reached out to touch his forehead. He bolted away. "You've already started training without me! I'm fine, let's go!" he got up wobbly and hurried out the door. Black Canary sighed and went after the boy. He was going to have to learn not to train when sick the hard way.

Not wanting to push him too hard, she paired him up with Wally.

"What!" he exclaimed. "No fair! Why do I get paired up with the ninja?" Black Canary just rolled her eyes and ordered them to start.

It started off well. Wally made the first move and attempted to punch Robin when he did a flip over him. He landed unsteadily and didn't see Wally's comeback with a kick to the chest. He fell down gasping and coughing, trying to catch his breath. Soon the whole team had surrounded the fallen teen.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Robin got up shakily with the help of his friend's hand.

"Yeah man I'm fine." he waved his friend off. "Just not feeling the aster right now." Black Canary noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and that he was panting heavily. She took him by the shoulders and led him to his room. "Robin, I need you not to be a bat and rest. It's for your own good." He opened his mouth to speak but Canary sent him a glare. He sighed in defeat and got under the covers of his full-sized bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was out like a light and soft snores filled the room.

Canary gushed over how cute he was when he was sleeping and went to go get a thermometer. She returned and took Robin's temperature and found out it was 103.7 degrees Fahrenheit. "Must be the flu..." she muttered under her breath. She sighed and looked sadly down at the boy. "This sickness and worrying about Batman must really be stressing him out. That man better come back soon." she sighed once more and left the room.

"No, no, NO! Don't jump! Please, you-you'll fall!" Robin woke up hastily and broke into a coughing fit. He noticed that Black Canary left a glass of water on his bed side table and gulped it down hastily.

He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard yelling. His whole body protested but he sluggishly got out of bed and walked to the source of the yelling.

"We can't give up hope just yet!" Wonder Woman.

"Diana, we care about him too but we searched everywhere!" Superman.

"We have to accept that he's dead." Green Arrow.

Robin's eyes widened at this news and he stepped out. "Accept that who's dead?" The three elder heroes turned to look at the teen. Their eyes dropped in sadness while Superman stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, you might want to sit down for this." he was reluctant but he did what he was told. Superman sighed and made sure none of the young justice team was in sight. "Bru-Batman went missing about a day ago after an explosion. And we've searched everywhere. The rubble and everywhere else in a 100,000 mile radius. We have to believe that he is… dead." they let that sink in. Then Robin's world shattered before him.

No. No, no, NO! He is the freaking BATMAN! He can't be dead! He promised...

"You-you're wrong! He has to be alive! He can't leave me alone..." he couldn't hold it back any longer. He cried like he never cried before. Heartbreaking sobs tore through his throat; making it even sorer. Superman just held on to the boy as he grieved. He felt so helpless. All of them did.

After he was cried out, the once again orphaned vigilante made its way to Batman's rarely used room and fell on the bed. On his side table there was an open baterang.

Robin closed it and clutched it to his chest and drifted into unconsciousness.

Black Canary had heard the news about Bruce and she went to check on Robin. He wasn't in his room so she went to go check Batman's. Sure enough, there the teen was; looking as small as ever curled up on the bat's bed. He had a baterang in his hands and was shivering in his sleep. She, once again, pulled the blanket over him and felt his head. His fever had gotten higher. Much higher. The thermometer said it was now at 104.3 degrees. She got a cool washcloth and gently placed it on his forehead. He stirred and sleepily rolled over to look at Dinah. "Aunt Dinah?"

"Yes Dickie." his eyes filled with sadness and grief. "Aunt Dinah?"

"Yes Dickie?" his breathing hitched.

"He's gone. He left me alone."

She sat down on the bed and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh Dickie, I'm so, so sorry. I know that the world might seem to be coming to an end, but Bruce would want you to keep going and live your life. Can you keep that promise?" that question made the teen cry even more. Startled and worried the heroine broke out of the hug and looked at Robin. "What's wrong? Is anything hurting?"

The teen shook his head. "No. 'S just that, he promised me he'd n-never leave m-me. He promised..." he hung his head and moved closer to Canary. He sobbed into her shoulder for a couple of more minutes when he yawned and she suggested that he'd go back to sleep. She wet the washcloth again and gently pressed it on his head once again. She then brushed the damp ebony hair off his face and refilled the glass of water. And she got some fever reducers and pain killers just in case. This boy needed all the care and comfort he could get.

It had been two days since the news and the League was about to inform the press of Batman's death. Dick hadn't come out of his room at all during those two days; not even to eat or drink. Alfred insisted on Master Richard on coming back to the Manor for at least a good meal and some freshening up.

He lost a couple of pounds because of his sickness and his lack of food. That night he only ate small bites of his food, seeing as he was too sad to do so. But he remembered Black Canary's wish and ate it slowly.

He then took a warm shower and changed in some fresh clothes. He called the league and said that he would be staying at the manor for the night. He made his way to his room but then changed his mind. He made his way across the vast hallway to Bruce's master bedroom. He took a shaky breath and walked in. Oh God. It was too much. The room smelled like him. It brought back too many painful memories of every nightmare he had. How he would sometimes crawl in his bed and snuggle against his safe body. He got under those soft covers once more and suddenly felt nauseous. It was like his heart fell into his stomach. The bed felt so empty. It was like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the peanut butter. It was like Alfred's cookies and milk without the milk. It was like Batman and Robin without Batman...

The teen cried for what seemed like hours. Alfred heard this and saw the teen curled up on his side away from Alfred and clutching the sheets of Master Bruce's bed. His small body was trembling with sadness and his illness. Alfred went into his room and brought back Peanut; the plush elephant toy that Master Richard cared for so much. He gently tucked the toy in his arms and the teen turned over and Alfred's heart shattered in seeing those tear-filled sapphire eyes. "Thanks Alfred." he mumbled. He closed his eyes tight in pain and a few tears escaped. He sneezed and Alfred left to get some medication. He came back with some fever reducers and a cold compress. Dick took them with no protest and immediately felt drowsy.

In the morning Dick felt as sick as ever. Alfred came in and his temperature was 104.7. He tried to get out of bed but Alfred pushed him back down. "Now, now Master Richard. You need to rest and build up your strength." the teen slouched back and curled on his side. "What's the point?"

"Master Richard! Don't you ever think like that. Master Bruce would want you to go on without him. He really cares about you-"

"Cared about me. If he really cares for me, he wouldn't have left me alone to go off and play hero. He promised Alfred. He promised that he wouldn't leave me." he got up and leaned on the bedside table for support. "I'm going to the mountain."

"Master Richard! You are in no condition to do so."

He smirked and continued to walk out of the room. "Watch me."

"Oh dear..."

As soon as he got to the mountain, Dick collapsed on his bed. The team was out at the mall and he guessed that Black Canary thought of an excuse on why he couldn't go. They weren't informed yet of Batman's state of location and/or death. He stayed on the couch for about five hours when he finally dozed off. Some of the Leaguers were in another room. He was out cold and didn't hear the familiar computerized female voice.

Batman 02.

He staggered into the cave and walked towards the voices. He was slightly annoyed that no one came to greet him after he had been gone so long but he would deal with it. As soon as he entered the roomed was ambushed by Flash in a hug. "Bats, you're alive!"

He grunted and broke free from the embrace. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Superman stepped up. He looked uncomfortable and was constantly shifting and fidgeting. "Um, when that explosion happened we couldn't find you anywhere in the area and within a 100,000 mile radius. We assumed that you were... Well... Dead."

The usually calm and stoic Batman exploded. "WHAT!" he yelled.

Green Arrow came forward now and put a comforting hand on the hero's shoulder. "Relax. We haven't told the press or the team." Batman relaxed and gave out a sigh of relief. But that all changed when Green Arrow continued. "But- Robin found out. He's pretty out of it." With that, the Dark Knight stormed off to Robin's room.

He opened the door to find an empty room. He had an idea. He knew about Dick's need for physical contact. And if he couldn't have that, he would settle for the next best thing. Sure enough, there was the teen; curled up on Batman's bed. He had tear tracks underneath his eyes and he had a tight grip on the blankets. He was tossing and turning in his sleep and moaning. Nightmares he thought.

"N-no! Bruce, don't go. Don't l-leave me. Batman, Bruce, NO!" the boy awoke with a start. Batman was immediately by his side trying to comfort him but he shifted away. "You-you're not r-real. You-you can't be. You're d-dead." he looked away. Bruce was heartbroken to see him like this. He moved closer pulling him into a hug. "No Dickie bird. It's really me. I found an underground tunnel before the explosion went off. I would never leave you." this comment made the boy cry even more. "I'm s-s-sorry."

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because I doubted you. I to-thought that you broke your promise. I thought that you left me alone and didn't care about me any m-more."

"No Dickie. Don't you ever doubt that. I'll always be there for you. I don't break my promises."

"Thank you; for caring for me. Thanks Tati"

Bruce's heart fluttered. There were very few times where Dick called him Daddy. "No, thank you putin pasare."


End file.
